Jin (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820838 |altname = Jin |no = 8579 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 146 |animation_idle = 63 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 7, 7, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 21, 24, 27, 30, 33 |bb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 21, 24, 27, 30, 33 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77 |sbb3_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |sbb3_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 21, 24, 27, 30, 33 |ubb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description =Calm and collected, Jin is a quiet enigma to those who have encountered him on the road. But he is a man you can count on in a fight--and in this new world that he found himself in with his companions, a fight is around every corner. Despite his peerless skills with the blade, he always feels there is room for improvement, and he does improve thanks to the challenges he faces in the land of Grand Gaia. In this land of strange miracles, however, he would find that events can turn out unexpected as not even death seems to be a permanent condition. Indeed, he and his companions would face off against a monster whose skill in both the blade and spirit would push him through his limits. As always, Jin will face it with his steely resolve--regardless of how unpleasant this duty may be. |summon =I swear, I always get the short end of the stick... |fusion =Give a man a fish, and you feed him for a day. Teach him how to fish, and you feed him for a lifetime. |evolution =I, too, feel as if I've finally found what I've been searching for all this time. I have been alone my entire life... You are the first friends I have ever made. |hp_base = 7476 |atk_base = 2568 |def_base = 2349 |rec_base = 2450 |hp_lord = 10680 |atk_lord = 3669 |def_lord = 3356 |rec_lord = 3500 |hp_anima = 11797 |rec_anima = 3202 |atk_breaker = 3967 |def_breaker = 3058 |def_guardian = 3654 |rec_guardian = 3351 |def_oracle = 3207 |rec_oracle = 3947 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Way of the Samurai |lsdescription = 200% Atk, 150% max HP, 30% critical rate, raises normal hit amount, 200% spark damage, 200% critical damage & probable 1 turn Atk reduction infliction to attack for 2 turns when damage taken is over 5k |lsnote = +1 to each normal hit, 30% chance of reducing 25% Atk |bb = Wakizashi |bbdescription = 16 combo Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo Water attack on single foe, boosts own spark damage for 3 turns, fills own BB gauge to max, boosts own Atk and critical rate for 3 turns & 1 extra action for self for 1 turn |bbnote = 200% + 350% * HP / max HP, 100% Spark to self, 250% Atk to self & 60% crit rate |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 35 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |bbhits2 = 5 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 5 |bbmultiplier2 = 850 |sbb = Blades of Honor |sbbdescription = 17 combo Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, boosts own critical rate), 5 combo Water attack on single foe (or probable 5% damage of foes' max HP), 10 combo Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 turns spark vulnerability infliction, boosts critical damage for 4 turns & boosts critical damage (Water) for 4 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 550% * HP / max HP with innate 60% crit rate on first attack, 10% chance to deal max HP damage on second attack, 300% + 550% * HP / max HP on third attack, 40% spark vulnerability, 150% crit damage & 75% crit damage to Water types |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 15 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1200 |sbbhits3 = 10 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 10 |sbbmultiplier3 = 300 |sbb3_hpscale = true |sbb3_sp = |ubb = Ichigeki Hissatsu |ubbdescription = 20 combo Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo Water attack on single foe, spark critical for 4 turns, boosts Atk, Def and critical rate for 4 turns, boosts critical damage for 4 turns & 4 turns spark vulnerability infliction |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 200% spark critical, 500% Atk/Def, 60% crit rate, 500% crit damage & 150% spark vulnerability |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 5 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 5 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb = Unholy Union |synergy = Steam |bondunit = Mugen (Omni) |dbbdescription = 40 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, Atk, Def, critical hit rate, spark damage, spark critical, critical damage, Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP, spark vulnerability infliction & activates BB/SBB/UBB twice |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 20 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 2~0 |dbbdc = 20 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 20 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 20 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Flow of the Water |esitem = Stroke of Luck or Status Boost Sphere |esdescription = 120% Water elemental damage when Stroke of Luck or Status Boosting Sphere is equipped, adds ignore Def to attack and 25% spark damage for all allies, 30% all parameters & 50% DoT reduction |esnote = |evofrom = 820837 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 5 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% Atk, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 170% spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = 150% elemental damage |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = 10% damage reduction |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raise Atk limit to 200k |omniskill5_2_sp = 15 |omniskill5_2_desc = Probable 2 KO resistance |omniskill5_2_note = 50% chance |omniskill5_3_sp = 25 |omniskill5_3_desc = Add to LS (200% Fire, Water elemental damage) |omniskill5_4_sp = 15 |omniskill5_4_desc = Add to BB (boost own max HP) |omniskill5_4_note = 35% boost |omniskill5_5_sp = 25 |omniskill5_5_desc = Add to SBB (boosts spark damage for 4 turns) |omniskill5_5_note = 220% boost |omniskill5_6_sp = 25 |omniskill5_6_desc = Add to SBB (probable 1 extra action for 1 turn), UBB (1 extra action for 1 turn) |omniskill5_6_note = 20% chance on SBB, 100% chance on UBB |omniskill5_7_sp = 20 |omniskill5_7_desc = Add to BB/SBB (raises normal hit amount for 3 turns), UBB (Raises normal hit amount for 4 turns) |omniskill5_7_note = BB/SBB: +2 to each normal hit (+20% damage, 120% damage total) UBB: +3 to each normal hit (+120% damage, 220% damage total) |omniskill5_8_sp = 5 |omniskill5_8_desc = Add to BB/SBB (Normal attacks hits all foes for 4 turns) |omniskill5_8_note = Prerequisite: "Add to BB/SBB (Raises normal hit amount for 3 turns), UBB (Raises normal hit amount for 4 turns)" |bazaar_1_type = Samurai Sunflowers |bazaar_1_desc = Sunflower Collection (Nov ~ Dec 2019) |bazaar_1_bonus = 15% |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0041_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Samurai Champloo |addcatname = Jin2 }}